


everything is alright right

by ambeedec29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, stress disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeedec29/pseuds/ambeedec29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how will draco react when harry is suddenly a 24yr old toddler</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is alright right

harry potter hero boy wonder savior of the wizard world yeah u probly wouldnt have guessed that looking at him right now its been 2 months since the war and a lot has changed ron and hermine r engaged draco and harry quit arguing well not only that but there together yes together as in boyfriend and boyfriend they even live together in muggle london have for 2 days now in a very nice good sized appartment anyways draco and harry got into an arguement theyve had arguements before but not like this this was bad they havnt goten much sleep trying to get the apartment set up and they were exhausted an arguement was inevitable so they had a bad arguement and harry went into their room he slamed the door locked it and sat leaning against it trying to calm himself down his body was shaking he had this weird feeling in his chest then it was gone and draco was banging on the door and harry starts to cry   
Draco-"harry open the damn door"  
harry slowly gets up and opens the door looking at the ground his thumb in his mouth rocking back on his heels nervous tears stream down his cheeks what the fuck draco stares at harry not really sure how to take in the sight before him before he even realizes what hes doing draco steps forward and pulls harry in by his hips and wraps his arms around him and trys to comfort him  
Draco-"shh its ok I got u shh ur ok i got u"  
Harry clings to him his hands griping the back of his shirt face buried in the nap of his neck draco doesnt realy know what to do so he slowly walks forward slowly pushing harry inside and closes the door behind them harrys shaking and sobing the shoulder of dracos shirt is soaked with tears he walks forward to the bed harry clinging to his front he manages to get them seated with harry strattling his legs one of harrys arms wraped around the back of dracos neck while he sucks on the thumb of the other fringers curled cutely around his nose draco rubs his back softly   
Draco-"harry whats happening y r u acting like this I I dont know what to do talk to me tell me what to do"  
Draco looks at harry watching him suck his thumb his green eyes staring back at him  
Draco-"what do u need"  
Harry says something around his thumb that draco doesnt understand  
Draco-"thumb out ur mouth when u talk love"  
Harry sighs and pulls his thumb from his mouth   
Harry-"me jussd need cudwals"  
Draco looks at him confused   
Draco-"u want me to cuddle u"  
Harry shakes his head yes thumb back in his mouth draco looks at the time on an old clock hanging on the wall its really late and hes extremly tired   
Draco-"umm ok love we can cuddle but its really late and im sure ur tired and well im tired and well I dont even realy remember y we were arguing do u"  
Harry mumbled around his thumb again  
Draco-"thumb out ur mouth when u speak"  
Harry-"me willy tierd"  
Draco-"harry y r u acting like this I I dont understand its like ur a year old or something harry this is rediculous come on"  
Draco looks down and sees that harrys asleep he sighs he pulls out his wand casting a feather light spell on harry he pics him up and lays him down covering him with the blankets and lays next to him harry imedietly draping himself half on top of him draco kisses his head and closes his eyes trying to figure out what the hell to do he must have fallen asleep becuase the next think he knows hes waking up he realizes he cant move and startles opening his eyes he sees that harry is practicaly ontop of him thumb in his mouth draco watches harrys eyes widen before he starts to feel something wet soaking through the clothes mostly around his thigh and hip area he didnt bother changing out of he mentaly freaks out and doesnt know if he realy wants to know what the answer to the question hes about to ask is  
Draco-"harry"  
Harry-"hmm"  
Draco-"did u have a uhh an accident"  
harrys eyes well up with tears and he starts crying   
Harry-"i sowy I dint mean too"  
Draco closes his eyes breaths in a deep breath and calms himself down to think not even 3 months ago draco would have freaked out dumped harry onto the floor and hexed him actualy draco wouldnt even be here with harry at all but even yesterday draco would not have been this calm but theres something wrong with harry and draco cant be mad looking into his big tear filled green eyes  
Draco-"its ok love lets just get u cleaned up come on stand up for me ya"  
Harry slowly climbs off the bed draco stands and pulls out his wand he places cleaning charms on the bed untill he thinks its suitable  
Draco-"there that will work how about we take a shower"  
Harry smiles around his thumb the tears have stoped he grabs dracos hand and pulls him to the bathroom once inside draco quickly strips off his clothes places a few cleaning charms just to be safe untill he can put them in the washing machine and starts the shower he looks over to see harry stilll in his pee stained clothes  
Draco-"what r u doing come on take off ur clothes"  
Harry-"me nee help"  
Draco-"ohh ok come here lift ur arms"  
Harry steps closer to draco and raises his arms above his head draco grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and off he lays it with his own after placing a cleaning charm on it he looks at harry and undoes his pants he knows he shouldnt feel this akward hes taken off harrys pants hundreds of times before but it does he pushes away his thoughts and pulls the wet pants and boxers down cringing when he notices what he just put his hand it   
Draco-"ohh gross harry y didnt u tell me shit"  
draco helps harry step out of his pants he throws the boxers in the trash and places the strongest cleaning charm he knows on the pants 2 times wrinkling his nose from the smell  
Harry-"i sowy I dint mean too"  
Harrys eyes fill with tears again draco wraps him in his arms ignoring his instinct to cringe  
Draco-"no no dont cry its ok just tell me next time ok ill ill call hermione after we shower she will know what to do ok itll be fine we will be fine"  
Harry-"no tell mione no"  
Draco-"but harry I dont know how to do this i dont know what im doing I need help"  
Harry-"no tell no tell she be mad"  
Draco sighs a pulls away from harry so just his hands r griping harrys hips   
Draco-"shh no harry she wont be mad I promise lets just get u clean ok"  
Draco gently pushes harry into the shower back under the spray he lets the water wash away the poop and pee draco helps wipe it away when its nearly done rubing it off gently with his hand when its all washed down the drain draco gets in with him holding him tightly he kisses his head   
Draco-"r u ok love"  
Harry-"me otay daddy"  
Draco pulls back a little not sure what to say about that deciding just to leave it he hugs him tightly before pulling him off and grabing their loofa and the soap he squirts soap on the loofa and washes harrys body and then his own they rinse off then he grabs shampoo and scrubs it through harrys hair   
Draco-"look up and tip ur head back there u go good boy"  
Harry smiles draco carefuly rinses the soap out of his hair without geting it in his eyes when harry was ready draco washes his own hair and gets them out shuting off the water he quickly spells them both dry and pulls harry into their room he gets them both dressed harry yawns loudly and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand   
Draco-"r u still tired harry"  
Harry-"mmhmm"  
Draco-"ok love go back to sleep ill be in the living room if u need me ok"  
Harry-"mmk daddy"  
Draco moves harrys hair away from his forhead and places a gentle kiss on the scar pulling back he sees harrys asleep  
Draco-"goodnight harry"  
Draco goes to the fireplace in the living room and firecalls hermione she answers almost imediatly  
Hermione-"hello draco how r u its kind of early isnt it"  
Draco-"good good can u come through I really need ur help with something is ron home"  
Hermione-"no hes at work what happend ur sure ur ok is it harry did something happen"  
Draco-"no no everything umm fine harrys uhh fine hes alseep just please come through"  
Hermine-"alright coming through"  
Just as draco steps back from the fireplace herminone steps through she dusts her self off   
Hermione-"ok what can I help u with"  
Draco-"its harry he started acting strange"  
Hermione-"strange how"  
Harry-"daddy me firsty"  
Hermiones face looks shocked for a second  
Hermione-"ohh gods hes doing it again I thought he would get over it what happend when did it start"  
Draco-"again u mean hes done it before it started last night we got into an arguement dont even remember y then he locked himself in the room I told him to open it next thing I know his suckin his thumb and callin me daddy"  
Hermione-"yes it has but hes never called anyone daddy or mommy thats new"  
Harry-"daddy me firsty"  
Draco sighs and holars to harry  
Draco-"be there in a second harry"  
Draco walks into the kitchen hermione follows draco grabs a glass poor pumpkin juice in it while hermione talks  
Hermione-"he did this 2 times before u guys got together he was living with us as u know and one day he came home from shoping I guess rita was hassling him about details of the war well he came in and sat on the floor by the door ron asked him if he was ok and well he started acting like a baby the next was a little older but not by much how is he this time u r going to need to go to the store here ill make u a list"  
Draco-"i dont know iv never been around a kid before he wet the bed this morning but he talks kinda well and sucks his thumb"  
Hermione-"hmm really little then"  
Draco-"right well ill be right back ima give this to him"  
Hermione nods conjuring up a quill and paper already making a list of stuff dracos going to need draco goes into the bedroom where harrys siting against the headboard he smiles when he sees draco  
Draco-"here u go love"  
Harry looks at the cup in dracos hand   
Draco-"do u need help"  
Harry shakes his head so draco helps him drink when harrys done he sets the cup on the nightstand and tucks him back in  
Draco-"there u go love r u comfortable"  
Harry-"mmhmm"  
Draco-"ok im going to go out in a little while ok hermiones goin to be down stairs if u need anything"  
Harry-"otay daddy"  
Draco kisses his head watches and he sucks his thumb and closes his eyes then goes back to the livingroom   
Hermione-"here u go I think I got of of the must haves listed for u"  
Draco-"thanks do u know y this happends how long has it been happening for"  
Hermione-"the first time it happend was a few days after the war when rita was hassling him lasted a few days the second dont know exacly what happend but it was after he went to see the dursleys it lasted a week it seems to happen when he gets really upset or angery its like he cant handle it so this is how his body reacts"  
Draco-"i guess that makes since do u think u can stay with him while I go to the store I know its really early and"  
Hermione-"yes go on ill watch him"  
Draco smiles his thanks and apperates into an ally way next to the closest shop he goes inside and heads to the baby section looking at hermiones list he grabs bottles dipper rash cream and baby powder walking through the isle he looks around and desides to get a few pacifiers thinking about how hes always got his thumb in his mouth heading over to find adult diapers a little stuffed dragon catches dracos eye he goes over to in and picks it up feeling of soft it is he desides to get it he finds the dippers pays and apperates back home hermiones asleep on the couch so he sets the stuff on the table and wakes her up and she leaves he grabs the bags and goes to the room he gently shakes harry awake  
Harry-"he daddy"  
Draco-"hey baby im going to put a dipper on u that way u wont have another accident"  
Harry-"otay daddy"  
Draco pulls off harrys pj bottoms and boxers grabs a dipper and the baby powder reads the instructions for both and puts them on harry he helps him back into his pjs  
Draco-"there u go good boy harry"  
Harry smiles wide and sucks his thumb he grabs the pacifiers out on the bag and casts a cleaning charm on them  
Draco-"harry I got u pacifiers would u like this instead of ur thumb they have dinasours on them"  
Harry nods his head enthusiasticly reaching for them draco hands him one with a t rex on it he pops it into his mouth draco can see that hes smiling   
Draco-"iv also got u a suprize"  
Harry mumbles around the pacifier  
Draco-"out ur mouth when u talk love"  
Harry pulls it out of his mouth  
Harry-"wha kine sprize"  
Draco grabs the lil dragon takes off all the tags and hands it to harry harrys face lights up as he hugs the lil dragon to his chest draco gets out a bottle charms it clean poors whats left in the cup in it poofs the cup into the kitchen screws the lid on tight and sets it on the night stand so it ready if harry needs it  
draco-"he flys to wanna see"  
Harry shakes his head and stands the dragon up on his lap draco casts a spell and the dragon flys around the bed making harry laugh harry catches the dragon and it stops whenver he stands it back up it starts to fly again he giggles and catches it again  
Harry-"tank u daddy"  
Draco-"anything for u harry now lets go back to sleep for a little while longer yeah"  
harry nods and yawns settling back down pacifier back in his mouth drangon cuddled against his chest draco slips off his clothes and settles in behind him arm around his waist and pressed against his back the soft padding of the dipper pressed against his groin is odd but draco thinks that oddly enough he doesnt mind this side of harry and now that he knows that its nothing he needs to worry about and has an idea of what hes doing he thinks he can get use to it draco smiles as he kisses harrys head whispers   
Draco-"i love u baby"  
Harry-"wuv u too daddy"  
rubs down harrys side passed his hip to his thigh then back up and back down listening to the soft sound of harry sucking on his pacifier untill they both fall asleep


End file.
